spongebobfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Użytkownik:Givenchyflynn
przez długi czas jestem nieaktywna, z tego powodu na bardzo długi czas opuszczam stronę. dzięki, że mnie wspieraliście. o mnie. hej, hej, hej! jeżeli trafiłaś/eś tu przypadkowo, to bardzo dobrze. jestem klaudia, kocham moich idoli, samą siebie, moje życie, taniec, muzykę, czy pisanie. też uwielbiam oglądać spongebob'a. jeżeli chodzi właśnie o niego, pierwszy raz na niego trafiłam, gdy jeszcze byłam mała oglądając prawdopodobnie mtv w swoim domu z rodzicami, i wtedy leciał klip z odcinka "na meduzy". myślałam że serial będzie do bani, ale gdy zobaczyłam klip z czołówki, był on totalnie śmieszny. moim zdaniem wtedy serial wydawał się być świetny. kilka lat później zaciekawił mnie odcinek, pt. "słodki ciężar", oraz "przeciążenie systemu", gdy go oglądałam go u siebie w salonie po przyjściu ze szkoły jedząc pizzę, jeszcze w podstawówce. odcinki były naprawdę świetne, najbardziej przeciążenie systemu, z powodu szalonych pomysłów planktona i idealnie przygotowanego dubbingu. zdałam sobie sprawę, że świetnie serial można oglądać bez żadnych przeszkód. ale moim pierwszym, i ulubionym odcinkiem spongebob'a był "kubeł pomyj ekstra", ponieważ patryk wymyślił bardzo śmieszne hasło reklamowe kubła pomyj, było też ono totalnie śmieszne dla mnie. pomyje w ryje. BRAWO, PATRYK, BRAWO. wtedy wszystko się wydawało być jasne. spongebob jest wciągającym serialem, wartym wszystkiego. przez każdy rok oglądałam dowolne odcinki serialu, i każdy był totalnie świetny. gdy pod koniec lipca 2015 roku, wyłączono mi dwa wersje nickelodeon'a, nie miałam co robić, a więcej odcinków spongebob'a się pojawiało na antenie. po 21 miesiącach czekania, oba nickelodeony wróciły do mojego dekodera w salonie i w moim pokoju, a pierwszym odcinkiem spongeboba, który obejrzałam po powrocie kanałów, był "wielka eskapada", był to wtedy jeszcze 11 marca tego roku. doczekałam się też nowych odcinków 10 sezonu podczas dłuuuuuuuugiego maratonu na nickelodeon, gdy one były 30 kwietnia, oraz innych. od maja moja miłość do spongebob'a powróciła. oglądałam dużo odcinków pierwszych 3 sezonów, śmieszne momenty, dank memes, itd. i w czerwcu postanowiłam działać jako użytkowniczka tej wikipedii, która jest na 7 miejscu, yasss! do dziś jestem pracowita na tej wiki, jestem miła, pomagam, kreuję, robię różne strony, aby pomóc tej wikipedii działać jak trzeba, i być na równi z dokładnym sezonem serialu, który ma teraz emisję. jestem dumna, że uwielbiam ten serial. oprócz spongebob'a, kocham z całego serca fineasza i ferba, którego zaczęłam oglądać już od 2007/2008 roku. kocham też moich idoli, tj. arianę grande, harry'ego styles'a, czy camilę cabello. 'nie musicie się wstydzić! pomogę wam każdego dnia! '♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ''ariana grande, nicki minaj, harry styles, camila cabello, big time rush, justin bieber, zayn malik, the weeknd, little mix stan. ''♡ fav odcinki. * haczyki. * dostawcy pizzy. * mydliny. * sb-129. * nie ma jak w domu. * zabawa. * skalisko dolne. * szok kulturalny. * imprezka z meduzami. * plankton. * papier. * skrzypiące buty. * balowicz. * walentynki. * arrr. * nieznośni sąsiedzi. * pikle. * skalmar, nieprzyjazny duch. * bojącoporty. * ślimaczy weekend. * sennik. * niskie pobudki. * teksas. * prima aprilis. * szpachelka neptuna. * rozwiązany but. * wolny dzień skalmara. * coś tu cuchnie. * nowa szefowa. * różowa oferma. * kumpel bańka. * bombowe ciasto. * fałszywy pan krab. * glizduś. * skalmarowice. * nie dla głupoli. * zwłoka. * odrzucony. * kto jest lepszy. * orzeszek. * frankenbazgroł. * super tajne pudełko. * kapela skalmara. * autor nieznany. * strajk skalmara. * burgerowa jazda. * dobre algi, gdzie nas nie ma. * jeden kęs. * śmiecioburger. * piękny spongebob z telewizji. * grosz niezgody. * nie dla milusińskich. * powrót skalmira. * krab-borg. * luli luli małżyku. * czekolada z orzechami. * armia planktona. * małże. * świeżo malowane. * kraboburgerofobia. * zmiana skorupy. * afera materacowa. * krab kontra plankton. * czy widziano ślimaka. * skalbob obłyporty. * łapa. * dobrzy sąsiedzi. * sprzedaż. * śmiechoporty. * wielorybie urodziny. * nie wszystko złoto. * studnia życzeń. * hokus pokus. * durne rządy. * dzikość w sercu. * najlepsi nieprzyjaciele. * miniskalmar. * dzień najlepszy w świecie. * gumowy upominek. * nowy rozdział. * nadgryzieni. * koszmar na wakacje. * perukoszok. * to czekaj. * nasz przyjaciel grzyb. * dobry, stary, jakmutam. * język pieniędzy. * spongebob kontra maszyna do burgerów. * spojrzenia chłód i dziki zachód. * spongehenge. * skalmar o dwóch twarzach. * czysty talerz. * w ładnym domku. * nienormalny. * skalmar w gościach. * kanciastoportym być albo nie być. * słodki ciężar. * przeciążenie systemu. * nie dla patryka czapka. * wojny na zamki z piasku. * kochani wikingowie. * wagary. * skorupkowy szok. * kubeł pomyj ekstra. * jubileusz jednokomórkowca. * ananasowy zew. * jaskinia pomyj. * audycja obłynosa. * wyżymaczkowy kłopot. * tłuste żarty. * sprzątanie w bikini dolnym. * twoje, moje i moje. * skalmar w klarnetolandzie. * podróż w czasie. * liga łotrów. * posiłek drobnodaniowy. * zakochany gacuś. * teatr to jest to. * rodeo oszołom. * witamy w trójkącie dolnym. * pieczarnicy. * przebudzenie. * wielki kanał. * rozgwiazda karate. * krabo-dogi. * wrak mauna loa. * skalmar w amorach. * wypadki chodzą po rybach. * ość niezgody. * drive-thru. * pewniaczek. * przyjacielska partyjka. * sentymenty. * szkoła dorosłości. * egzamin ustny. * skalmar słodko-kwaśny. * zezowata sztuka. * wielka eskapada. * zostacje patryka. * lot na księżyc. * wakacje z krabem. * łaskawym okiem. * kłopoty z cerą. * smooth jazz w skalisku dolnym. * ostre bańki. * droga spongeboba. * jak kraboburger pożarł bikini dolne. * powrót kumpla bańki. * planeta meduz. * próbki gratis. * karen, wersja 2.0. * bezsenność w morzu. * miny. * żegnaj. świecie rękawic. * przysmak. * na miejscu czy na wynos. * KAŻDY odcinek sezonu 9a * schronisko. * spongebob długoporty. * siłka u larry'ego. * żona forsa. * pracująca dziewczyna. * kciuki w dół. * rekiny kontra ssawki. * pożegnanie z kraboburgerem. * napad na ananasa. * sos głupolowy. * wirozum. * syrenoporty. * tajny agent nieruchomości. * na dyżurze. * szaleństwo naśladowania. * paso-życie. * śpiący królewicz. * krabokatering. * spongebob-knajpa. * plankton: aktualizacja. * ubezpieczenie na życie. * bańkojazda. * plankton na emeryturze. * trójzębny kłopot. * the getaway. * pieczara rzeczy znalezionych. * sportz? * patrick's coupon. * out of the picture. * the check-up. * spin the bottle. moje ulubione strony. * Dodaj tu linki do swoich ulubionych stron! * Drugi link. * I trzeci.